Aphrodisiac Love
by evilkarebare
Summary: a fill for the prompt "Shiki/Izaya, Aphrodisiac, Because it really is a bad idea to accept drugs from a yakuza."  .
1. Chapter 1

The yukaza are unreliable, deceiving, and to get tangled with them is to guarantee a life in the darkness of the underworld of Japan. All that, was something a certain raven-haired teen knew when he made a deal with Awakusu-kai. But the depth of the yukaza's trickery was something he has yet to learn…

"Shiki-saaaaan~!"

An annoyingly familiar voice sang out as the owner of that voice burst through the door and flung himself onto the man wearing a white suit sitting on the couch.

A cane-wielding man with flaming red hair standing behind the couch raised an brow and coughed.

"Orihara-kun, I believe that this is not the most appropriate time for a visit"

Izaya lifted his head from Shiki's suit, looked around, and seemed to notice for the first time that they were in the company of one of Shiki-san's many clients, except this one was different from others. This was someone Izaya Orihara never expected to see talking to the yukaza.

Izaya's eyes widened in shock.

"Shizu-chan...? what are you doing here?"

A vein popped on Shizuo's head and he heard that annoying nickname once again coming from the flea's mouth.

"Making a deal until you came." Shizuo growled.

And with that, Shizuo turned his head to face the Awakusu-kai executive.

"You never told me the flea worked for you!"

Shiki simply replied,"you never asked."

Shizuo growled, finding it harder to control his anger by the second.

"Deal's off, I'm leaving"

Shizuo stood up abruptly and stalked out the door, slamming it behind him so hard the hinges snapped and the door collapsed on the floor.

As soon as Shizuo was gone, Shiki sighed.

"Orihara-kun, what business do you have with me that's so important you had to barge in on one of my negotiations?"

Izaya snapped out of his shock of seeing Shizuo at Awakusu-kai.

"How cruel Shiki-san~! And I came all the way here from Shinjuku just to see you!" Izaya said with a cheshire grin.

Shiki sighed again.

"Orihara-kun, I was in middle of convincing Heiwajima-san to make a deal with Awakusu-kai, I presume you know the consequences of disrupting that?"

Izaya frowned,

"But Shiki-san!-"

Shiki snapped his fingers and immediately two of his men grabbed Izaya's arms and pinned him to the wall.

"Wha-what are you doing Shiki-san?"

A struggling Izaya stuttered.

"Teaching you a lesson on obedience"

And with that, Shiki took out a small blue bottle from his coat pocket and proceeded to uncap it and pour a few white pills onto his hand.

"Now Izaya," Shiki said, "I would like you to eat these pills, if you refuse, then I would have to use force, and I don't think either of us would want that now would we?"

Izaya's eyes widened for the second time that day as he stared at those pills, his genius brain working fast to figure out his choices. 'Shiki-san wouldn't poison me, that's for sure, after all, I am his best informant… So what could those pills be?' Izaya thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Shiki was getting impatient.

"Orihara-kun, I suggest you make your decision _now _or else, I will advance to using force"

Izaya decided to take a chance.

"Of course I will eat that Shiki-san, but only as long as you feed it to me... _with your mouth_"

Izaya said with a saccharine sweet grin painted on his face, thinking that Shiki would never do just that.

Without batting an eye, Shiki popped the pills into his mouth, and walked towards Izaya.

Izaya didn't even have time to react when Shiki put a thumb under his chin to tilt his face up, and kissed him.

Shiki then used his tongue to force those pills down Izaya's throat.

When Shiki finally let go, Izaya was breathless and flushed because of the kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THA-"

Izaya never got to finish his sentence before he fell limp in the men's grip and slumped, unconscious.

"Strip him of his clothes and tie him to the bed, and don't forget to prepare the _toys_" Shiki ordered his men.

The men dragged Izaya to the bedroom while Shiki took out a cigarette and lit it.

"How long do you think it will be until he wakes up?" asked Ayabayashi.

"Dunno, probably around an hour" replied Shiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Drowsy crimson eyes fluttered open as Izaya Orihara slowly regained his consciousness.

He looked around the room with blurry eyes not quite knowing what's going on, 'hmm? What's this? This doesn't look like my room…' he thought to himself.

His eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake as his memories came back to him.

Shizu-chan… Shiki-san… pills… the kiss… PILLS!

'Damn that yukaza! He must have drugged me!'

"Mmmhm!"

Izaya tried to call out only to realize he was gagged, 'What the hell?' Izaya went to move his hands to undo the gag. He pulled his wrists down towards his body 'Why were they above his head anyways...?'

"Clink! Clink!"

'Oh… that's why' …they were freaking handcuffed to the headboard! He was going to fucking kill Shiki next time he saw him! Izaya tried to sit up, only to find… he couldn't. He looked down, finally realizing he was stark naked and bound by leather straps criss-crossing his slender frame and successfully immobilizing him, tying him to the bed he presume to be Shiki-san's.

The thoughts of how much trouble is truly in barely registered in his mind before something started vibrating in his ass, causing his eyes to widen his back to arch, moaning into the gag.

'Mmf!.. Mmmn!... Hfmmm!'

All coherent thought left his mind as waves after waves of pleasure hit his body, all concentrating down in his groin, he felt himself getting hard.

…

Meanwhile, in the next room.

…

"It's been three hours Shiki-no-donno, I think you overdosed on the amount of sleeping drugs you mixed in with the aphrodisiac."

"Nonsense Ayabayashi, it's simply because that brat has lower tolerance then I expected, with that quirky mouth of his, I would have expected him to have a higher tolerance of drugs" replied Shiki.

Ayabayashi was about to say something to counter him when they heard shuffling noises in the bedroom.

"Ah, it seems our little informant has woken up. Shall we give him a little time to gather his surroundings?"

Just then, a muffled shout came from behind the door.

"Seems like he remembers now." Shiki said with a grin that sent chills down Ayabayashi's spine.

Shiki snapped and instantaneously one of his men passed him a small, plain white remote.

Ayabayashi smirked inwardly, feeling something almost like pity for the kid. The brat had no idea what he is about to go through.

"Ah, which toy might that controller be for?" asked Ayabayashi.

Shiki turned the dial to the number seven on the one to ten scale, then he pressed on. Immediately arousing moans can be heard from the room next to the two men.

"Oh, that toy. I see you plan to play rough with the kid," Ayabayashi showed his smirk now, "but remember, the kid's barely of legal age, you don't want to break such a fascinating toy now do you?"

"Of course not, but what you don't realize is just how tough that brat can be. I might as well wait a while before I go check on him" Shiki smirked.

The moans can be heard getting louder now, Shiki gave out an amused chuckle and went to sit on the couch, relaxing. 'Maybe I really should break him, possessing such an amusing toy would be quite… interesting' an evil smile now creeping onto his face.


End file.
